Semiconductor materials are materials having an electrical conductivity value falling between conductors like copper and insulators like glass. Examples of semiconductor materials include but are not limited to silicon and germanium. Doped semiconductor materials include impurities which increase the number or change carriers within the semiconductor material.
Electrolyte solutions are solutions containing a ionizing substance dissolved in a solvent. For example, electrolyte solutions can be formed by dissolving a salt in a solvent (such as, but not limited to, water) such that the individual components of the salt dissociate due to the thermodynamic between the solvent and the solute molecules.
The combination of semiconductor materials in electrolyte solutions results in interesting chemical interactions which can be exploited to produce novel technologies in a variety of fields including biosensing and nucleic acid sequencing.